Path Of The Wayward Souls
by Sither
Summary: The forming of team DAIS and their many adventures.


Chapter One: The Beginning

 **Hello everyone ready to learn about our two favorite misfits. (Warnings for abuse, mental/physical torture, and implied rape just so you're prepared.)**

 **DISCLAIMER I do not own RWBY only my OC's**

 **Bold=** what someone is reading

 **/**

Ozpin sat in his office late one night going over dossiers for potential students when he received a message form his old friend Irving who owns a small combat school outside of vale, the contents of the letter proceeded as such.

 **Headmaster Ozpin,**

 **I have a couple applicants who come with my recommendation to enter Beacon next year they are exceptional students and would make fine huntsmen.**

 **Kind regards; Headmaster Irving**

Attached to the message are two dossiers Ozpin opened the first one and began to read its contents.

 **Name: Ananasa Silver**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'4 ft**

 **Weight: 115 Lb**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Hair color: Magenta**

 **Skin tone: Grey**

 **Medical history- Report from Dr. solus**

 **Miss Silver appears to be in perfect health physically, though she is an oddity even compared to other faunus. She appears to have several of the traits of her parent species, for example she has eight eyes as well as folded mandibles connected to venom glands filled with a potent neurotoxin. Beyond that her circulatory along with her muscular systems work in a hydraulic fashion giving her much more strength than her appearance would suggest. My only concerns are the scars she has which seem to indicate a history of abuse.**

 **Psychological history- Report from Dr. Periwinkle**

 **When Miss Silver was first brought to me she was ten years old and had suffered an abusive home life before hand, as a result she was slow to open up and it took months to get started on working on her problems. Though we have made great progress I fear that she still suffers from night terrors as well as a mild form of post traumatic stress disorder, however these have lessened over the years and I do not believe that it will affect her ability to be a huntress. She has grown to be a very happy and pleasant young woman if a bit vicious at times, she has very little tolerance for racism or bullying and is quick to stand for what she thinks is right.**

 **Aura and Semblance- Report from Prof. Integra**

 **Miss Silvers aura is quite strong though nothing extraordinary, what is of more note however is her semblance which appears to be some form of psyonic bond with other arachnids in here vicinity as well as the ability to transform herself into a swarm of spiders. While some may question it's viability in combat I assure you a swarm of thousands of spiders can be quite devastating , I can also say that this ability raises her survivability quite high as well as its quite difficult to ensure that you've killed all of her.**

 **Weapons-**

 **Miss Silver uses a large segmented bastard sword held together by high tension cable that when loosened can act as a large bladed whip. She also uses a custom built handgun that was given to her as a gift from Drax Emert, the nome of the sword is Nox to my knowledge the gun hasn't been named.**

 **Tools/Traps-**

 **Miss Silver has a large selection of traps that she uses quite often most of which Drax and she built together.**

 **Notes-**

 **Over the time she has known him Miss Silver has grown very attached to Mister Emert and vice versa he has grown attached to her, weather it be from their similar tragedies or perhaps they just click one thing is certain. While own their own they are formidable, together they are nearly unstoppable.**

Ozpin sighed as he leaned back contemplating the report he just read, once he was done thinking he clicked on the next file.

 **Name: Drax Emert**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6'4 ft**

 **Weight: 300**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Skin tone: Brown**

 **Medical history- Report from Dr. solus**

 **Mr. Emert is in excellent physical health, his past injuries have healed and show no sign of them healing improperly. He does however have an unusually high resistance to weather it be caffeine or poison it takes a lot more than usual to affect him. When he was first brought to me ten years ago I doubted he would live do to the extent of his injuries, which included a meat hook through the collarbone, various wounds from torture, and recent combat wounds all of that paired with dehydration and mild starvation I'm pleasantly surprised he lived.**

 **Psychological history- Report from Dr. Periwinkle**

 **When I first sat with Mr. Emert it was apparent that he had been through a very traumatic event, it took me weeks for him to explain what happened in detail. The short version is that he lived in a small village two days south of here until he was six, that's when the revers attacked. They killed the fighters and captured the rest, after he was taken he was subject to grotesque and horrific treatment and still bears the scars of his time there. Over the years he has improved but he still suffers from night terrors, depression, paranoia, and anxiety though Miss Silver has become something of an emotional anchor for him. Also of note is that he has a genius intellect, even though he tends not to show it.**

 **Aura and Semblance- Report from Prof. Integra**

 **Mr. Emert has an exceptionally strong aura that manifests as green crackling energy, his semblance is rapid healing coupled with physical enhancement healing his muscles as fast as he can tare them. However this state is extremely painful for him so he uses it sparingly.**

 **Weapons-**

 **Mr. Emert uses a prototype rail rifle that fires super heated projectiles as high speeds using magnetic fields, it is modular depending on the situation having different settings for different adversaries. He also has a handgun of a similar function as well as many different types of explosives.**

 **Tools/Traps-**

 **Mr. Emert is prepared for almost any situation and is the inventor of many of the tools that Miss Silver uses, it seems he is always making something new.**

 **Notes-**

 **All in all Mr. Emert is very sufficient on his own however given his close friendship with Miss Silver as well as his dependency on her it's no surprise how well they work together, they will make quite the formidable pair.**

Ozpin closed the file and began to think, he wouldn't have enough people to have a full team unless, he looks over at two files set aside that were due to be rejected and picks them back up with a ghost of a smile on his lips. This will be a very interesting year indeed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Thank you for reading everyone and I apologize for any mistakes so please let me know if you find any. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review it really helps out, have a good day and ill see ya next time!**


End file.
